Multitude
by Fox's-whittle-angel
Summary: Kagome centric oneshots. Chapter 6: Shippo-Reuniting with Shippo was both pleasant and mildly disturbing. Especially since he has some devious plans for Kagome's soon to be ex-boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Multitude**

_**Kagome-centric oneshots**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Damien**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/The Omen**_

_**A/N: This is going to be AU and some characters might be a bit OC, I'll try to keep them as close as possible to their typical character behavior. Timeline will be different to suit the story, and in this, Mr. & Mrs. Thorn have not yet died and Damien is a teenager. **_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Kagome Higurashi was _not _a babysitter. She had thought she made that perfectly clear when her friends had tried setting her up with a job in that field. But _no_, when did they ever listen? She glanced down at the shortened pencil she was tapping rapidly against a notebook. In her other hand, she held a cell phone to her ear and a woman was speaking rapidly on the other end. She stilled her hand to take down a few more notes and she frowned.

"Of course. Yes. Mmhmm. I'd be glad to start tomorrow, yes…thank you again."

She pressed a button on the phone and placed it down on the table in front of her. Kagome placed her head in her hands, just realizing what she had accepted. She looked out the small window and saw nothing but rain, rain, and more rain. It had been a particularly dreary week, and this sudden situation was the cherry on top. She had moved to England without the intention to even do so, being convinced by her long-time friend Ayumi to move in with her. Ayumi, as expected with her immaculate academic scores, was in the process of becoming a doctor and moved to the place she had always wanted to live to attend college. London. Kagome had really only been going to visit, but somehow she ended up living there.

Being sickly throughout her teenage years, she barely graduated from high school and by some miracle, made it into college. Thanks to another illness on her now fragile body, she was unable to complete college, also refusing to return once she got better because she was already starting to fail. Since she had not finished with a college education, and not having much money left to afford going again left her in a difficult spot to find a good job. She had been waitressing for a while at a small nearby café, but Ayumi and her newer friends were determined to find her something better. How babysitting was better than waitressing, she wasn't too sure, but when a woman suddenly called out of the blue, asking if she would accept a very important job, she didn't know what to say. She was asked to at least meet up for an interview, and so she complied, meeting with a very tired-looking and estranged mother. Kagome was going to politely decline the position, but the woman had seemed so…_desperate_. The mother, Katherine, was practically begging her to accept, and in the end, she did.

Kagome knew a thing or two about watching and caring for children, having a younger brother and once living on a shrine visited constantly by children, but she was puzzled about why exactly the family needed her. Katherine Thorn had explained that her job was to basically babysit her 17 year old son. The woman had used some official name to describe her job, and Kagome had at first thought that the position being offered to her was that of a governess, but Ayumi was quick to point out that a governess was responsible for educating and teaching the child, while Kagome was being hired as a sort of nanny for the teenage boy. How he could possibly need her around, she did not know. He didn't have and mental handicaps, nor physical, and she was supposed to keep a close eye on him whenever his parents were out (which seemed like it would be for hours a day).

She sighed softly and looked back at the hastily written address in her little notebook. Well, the family was offering her a hefty sum of money that would help her pay off her debts and it was all for checking in with an introverted teenage boy. How bad could it be?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the stiff couch, trying to look anywhere except at the person sitting on the couch opposite to her. Damien Thorn, it had turned out, was not the introvert she had imagined him to be. Although, when she had first arrived earlier, he had seemed aloof and refused to acknowledge her presence, once Robert and Katherine Thorn had left to go to some political party, she had found he was quite charming and not at all shy. But after the initial charm wore off, she found herself suddenly being thrown under one of the most intense stares she's ever encountered in her life. It wasn't even a quick little thing either, it was cool and calculating, having gone on for a consecutive ten minutes now.

Eventually he stood up, and with a smirk carved upon his face.

"I have no need for a mere _babysitter_, but I suppose you will be decent enough to keep around…if you stay out of my way."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, a confident spring in his step.

"What an arrogant, snotty little…" Kagome huffed and shook her head. She had a sudden dreaded feeling that this job was going to end up being more than she could handle. Way more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Curling up under the brown furry blanket she had happily borrowed from another room, Kagome resisted the incoming yawn. Mr. and Mrs. Thorn had left early for church, a place, she found out, that Damien had refused angrily to visit ever since he was a child, to attend. The current problem she had, was locating the teenager. She was nervous, since he was supposed to tell her if he was going out anywhere and part of her job was to constantly check on him, Katherine telling her to follow him if necessary, even though Kagome thought that was a bit over the top. If his parents got back before he did, she would be in a lot of trouble.

It seemed as though everything were against her that morning. She couldn't figure out how to work the absurdly complex heating system in the mansion and it was pouring. Not that she despised the rain, she actually liked it. She shivered and huddled more under the blanket and stuck the television remote out just enough to be able to raise the volume, trying to drown out the abnormally loud thunder. When her body began to get to a comfortable temperature, her eyes soon grew heavy and she began to drift off, forgetting about her plans to go out and look for Damien.

She vaguely recognized the sound of the front door opening and she tried to rise out of her sleepy state. She opened her eyes and took in the sight of her charge coming through the doorway, at first a thoughtful look on his face, and then when he saw her, the smirk she was growing accustomed to appeared. Her heart fluttered for a split second and she huffed in annoyance. She wouldn't deny that she found him attractive, with his black hair, now wet and matted against his face from the rain, and his dark blue eyes. Two things they seemed to have in common, and possibly the only.

Kagome failed to hold back a yawn and he chuckled, moving closer to her. He had dark stains splattered across his navy colored shirt and he leaned down to her level. It seemed he really did need to have someone to watch him. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Where have you been? I'm responsible for you, in case you don't remember and I…what's that all over your shirt?" she grimaced and reached out her hand to touch a spot and he jerked away from her touch. He cleared his throat and he stood at his normal height, composing himself.

"I'm here now, aren't I? And this? I was…out in the forest. _Hunting_. I find it an easier sport in the morning. I caught a _deer_, my father does love a good chunk of venison." He chuckled again and began to turn around.

Kagome frowned, thinking about how strange he was acting when she was caught off guard by a cold hand in front of her, gently brushing a wavy strand of hair out of her face. She looked up, but Damien was already making his way again across the room to go upstairs. She heard a shower turn on and she shook her head in bewilderment.

"Just what exactly did I get myself into?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She never expected to be thrown into this sort of situation. She had been approached the night before by a startled Katherine saying that Damien seemed to have grown too attached to her and was exhibiting strange and more aggressive behavior, and that it was most likely from Kagome's influence (which she thought was stupid, she had been nothing but good the year she had been watching over Damien) and that she would have to start packing up her bags and leave by the end of the week.

Kagome stomped all the way up to the room she had been occupying and yanked out her suitcase. "What a bizarre family!" she growled out. Just when she started to get the hang of things, she was fired. Damien _had_ been rather grumpy and hard to deal with lately, especially around his mother, but there seemed to be no logical excuse for the sudden deaths of employees and guests hired by the Thorns. On one occasion, Kagome had been listening to him yell and insult his mother, even going so far as to threaten her, and afterwards she had confronted him about it, scolding him for not showing his mother more respect. Their discussion soon became an argument and Kagome became so infuriated with him that couldn't help it when her hand reached out and slapped him across his face, momentarily stunning both of them. She had never felt so frightened in her life when he looked at her after she slapped him with a look of pure rage on his face. She even thought he might hit her back, but he just clenched his teeth together and left the room.

She stopped throwing her clothes into the suitcase lying before her and she slid to the ground. She had finally gotten an excellent paying job and was starting to grow close to the teen she had been watching over, even though he did have very strange moments. She would have to start up her difficult job search again, and apologize again to Ayumi for taking up space in her apartment.

A familiar tap of shoes behind her had Kagome turning around to see Damien looking at her with a curious expression on his face. "And where do you think you're going?"

Kagome stood and smoothed down the skirt she had thrown on earlier. "Your mother has decided that I'm not suited for this job anymore, so, I'm just packing to leave. I guess I'll say goodbye now since I don't know if I see you again before I leave." She walked over to him and debated on whether or not it was appropriate to give him a hug. She sucked up any doubt and forced herself to wrap her arms around him in a soft embrace. He was stiff in her arms and his eyes narrowed while his expression darkened. He backed out of her grasp and looked down at her. "You're not going anywhere."

He quickly left the room and she heard him going down the stairs. She shook her head and resumed her packing.

"Oh Damien."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome sulked as she grabbed her two suitcases and headed towards the entrance of the Thorn household. Some of the other maids and household employees gave her hugs and watched sadly as she walked towards her exit.

She was startled when Katherine stepped in front of her, her hands quivering as they were clasped together and there was fear in her eyes. "You can stay." She blurted out and looked around nervously.

"W-what?" Kagome blinked in surprise. What had changed her mind?

She offered Kagome a shaky smile and she leaned in until her lips were aligned with Kagome's ears. "He's the son of the Devil! Imagine that! Scared of my own son. He wants you to stay, so you will stay, but I was trying to get you out of here. If I were you, I'd run, leave this place! Go somewhere you will be safe, and far away from Damien. I've talked to my husband, we have to do something about him. I was thinking…"

Kagome practically jumped away from her. "You really are crazy!"

Katherine gasped and put her finger to her lips. "Not so loud, he'll hear you. If you don't believe me, the mark…it's on his scalp, three 6's."

Kagome shook her head. Both women turned when they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Katherine held her breath and Kagome couldn't help but tense. They both relaxed when they saw it was only Robert, who offered Kagome a strained smile and placed his arm on her shoulder. "I'm glad to hear you are staying after all. Please excuse my wife's nonsense. I think it's because of all the stress and pressure she's been under lately."

"Robert!" Katherine hissed out but he just looked at her and she grew quiet.

"If you want, you can leave your bags down here and I'll have someone else bring them back up for you. Please, feel free to continue with your normal duties."

Kagome frowned but nodded towards Katherine's husband and made her way back to the stairs. She needed to speak with Damien. Although she refused to believe what Mrs. Thorn had said, her mind couldn't help but connect the dots with certain events and explanations for unusual happenings. She shook her head and made her way to the back of the house to Damien's room. She finally got to the door, which was closed, and she knocked. She fidgeted with the bottom of her skirt. She had only been in his room one other time, so when she slowly opened the door after not hearing any response, she wasn't very surprised to see it hadn't changed. It was dark, cool, and one of the smaller rooms the mansion had to offer.

She hesitantly stepped in and moved her head around while squinting in the dim lighting, trying to see if he was even in there. "Damien?" she squeaked out.

She stepped even further into the room and allowed the door to shut with a click behind her. She looked over to his messy bed and then she looked over to the corner of the room and she moved her arms across her chest. "Damien…are you in here?" she cleared her throat and sighed, stopping in front of his bed. She stood on the tips of her toes, peering outside the window and froze when she saw a strange dog and a darkly colored bird both staring at her. She cocked her head to the side and moved closer towards the window. "The son…of the Devil, huh?"

She felt a sudden warmth behind her and she snapped around to see Damien behind her. His eyes were half-lidded and his hair was wet, indicating that perhaps he had just gotten out of the shower.

"I'm glad you're staying Kagome." He murmured with a small smirk. He lifted his hand and brushed it against her cheek. He leaned closer until their noses were nearly touching and he grabbed her hand. She gasped in surprise and he lifted the appendage to his lips. "What was that you were speaking about just a moment ago? I'm the son of who?"

Kagome gulped, pretty certain that he had in fact heard her and so she decided to remain quiet. He lifted her hand up until it reached his head and he closed his eyes as he used her fingers to brush aside some of his hair. He leaned down to her eye level and he tilted his head to the side. "Were you thinking about this?"

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw three 6's staring back at her from his scalp. "That's…It has to be-"

"A coincidence? A joke?" he opened his eye and lowered her hand. "No," he grinned, his eyes suddenly growing darker. "It's true. And, now, the best part, I want _you_ to be by my side as I do this whole conquer the Earth thing." He chuckled. "See, I like you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes were wide as she just stood there dumbstruck. He swooped down and placed his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled away from her face. "So, what do you say? I really don't want to end up killing you." He nuzzled her cheek and Kagome felt her body relax in his hold.

"I…" she blinked, as she tried to form the words to disagree with him. Even though she put her arms on his chest and weakly pushed at him, they both knew her answer.

"Good." He smirked and moved him arm so that one was positioned below her skirt, and slowly traveled upwards, underneath the fabric.

Kagome rapidly shook her head. How was she supposed to deal with this?

She truly did not expect any of this to come from a babysitting job.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ok! Done with this first one! I guess it's kinda long for a one shot, but I wanted to do this for awhile since I didn't want to make a full fic out of it. The next one shot will be up shorty, and it will be a Harry Potter crossover. If you have ideas for any type of one shot, feel free to leave it in a review! I especially love the rare or strange pairings, so if you know any that you haven't really seen before, send a message my way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Multitude**

_**Kagome-centric oneshots**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: Definetly AU, enjoy!**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

There was so much _snow_. It was everywhere, on houses, in the streets, and on the top of her head. Kagome shivered and reached up a frostbitten hand to brush off some of the white flakes off. She had known winter in Romania could have her dealing with snow, but she hadn't expected so _much_ of it. She probably should have planned this trip better.

All she wanted was to relax and get away from the stress and pressure of her life. This was her chosen destination, although she couldn't say there was much so far that she liked about the place. She looked up at the rising peaks of mountains in the near distance. She had just passed through one of the last towns that would be available to her and she was determined to get to where she wanted. She shoved her hands in her pockets, both of them missing the fine leather gloves she had given to an innkeeper to help pay for her stay. She didn't think to carry more muggle money on her and didn't have the heart to charm the poor fools.

When she was a safe distance from the town, she pulled her wand out of her coat and stared at it in annoyance. Something was wrong with it-it didn't do magic like it used to. Looking around, Kagome grabbed a bunch of random sticks and twigs from the snowy ground and piled them all together. She stood still and pointed her right arm in front of her and took a deep breath.

"_Incendio!_"

She watched as a flame, small at first, licked its way up the branches and then sputtered out. She huffed and glared at her wand. "What is wrong with you?"

She turned around and deliberately whacked it against the trunk of an old tree, consequently making a small burst of magic fly out of the wand, starling both Kagome and something in the woods behind her. She grew still and looked in the area where she heard the disturbance.

Backing up slowly, nearly tripping over the pile of charred sticks, she kept her eyes trained on the bushes. A small blur flew up and deeper into the forest, scaring the young witch enough that she turned and ran.

"Please don't eat me. Please don't eat me!" she repeated to herself as she ran down a hill and into an area with far fewer trees. There was a place around here that she heard of, a dragon reserve, where wizards and witches alike cared for and raised dragons in a relatively safe environment. She probably should've looked more into that too. Looking up again, the mountains were much closer and she sighed in relief. On the second tallest, there was Lucinda Beel's Magical Retreat and Inn. That had been the place she was trying to get to. It would've been easier to just apparate there or use her broom, but she left the broom at home and Lucinda had strict rules on apparating on her grounds. _Too many incidents_ she had mysteriously said and left it at that.

Kagome had been here once, but when she was no higher than a house elf. Her father had taken her before he had died, and she wanted to revisit and speak with the owner of the Inn (who was also her father's old friend). The snow was making it a very difficult trip though…

She sighed and continued onwards, hoping that she wouldn't accidentally cross the border into the reserve that she thought to be somewhere around. She shivered as another wave of cold air and snow brushed over her face and she sneezed. Was this really worth it?

Finally making it to the last hour that she would need to get up the mountain using Lucinda's "special transportation" (whatever that meant), Kagome smiled and then let her lips drop when she found she really couldn't feel much of her face at all. She rubbed her cold hands across her nose, trying to wipe away everything that was running out of it. She grimaced when she pulled her hand away but wiped it on her jacket anyway.

Hearing something screech in the distance, Kagome froze and looked around with a weary expression. She wasn't in the safe zone yet it would seem. She looked ahead of her and saw that the entry point was only a short distance away, but she quickly found herself looking into the left, where she heard a small squeak. Although she tried convincing herself that it was a bad idea to check it out, she took one step after another and kneeled down cautiously in front of some small bushes.

Reaching her hand out, she pushed the brush aside and gasped, falling back onto her rear and backing up as fast as she could on the ground. Her eyes wide with fear, she took in the creature before her.

"A…dragon?" she murmured and could only help but look at the beast in awe.

With another squeak, the creature had a miniscule burst of flames spring from its mouth. This dragon though, it was very small and with darkly colored scales and purple eyes. Kagome stood up slowly and took a step back, watching as the baby flapped its short wings and stumbled down closer to her.

"You're only a baby…" Kagome looked down at the rather cute thing. There was not many things Kagome Higurashi knew about dragons, but what she did know, was they were dangerous even as small offspring. She turned around and tried to ignore the creature, although she realized that was a bad idea to begin with, and started towards the mountains again. She was nearly there and not going to let some tiny fire-breathing runt stop her from achieving complete relaxation. Kagome had taken great measures to ward people away from coming with her and she'd be damned if a mini-beast would be the thing to ruin this for her.

~.~.~.~.~

Kagome tapped her fingers in irritation as she glared at the older woman in front of her. This was proving to be probably the most _un_relaxing trip she'd ever embarked on.

"You're kidding me." Kagome growled out.

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a child, dear. We have programs here. You can't just sit around and prune away in the baths for hours! Activity is good for the soul. Just because I know you does not mean you get special treatment. A discount yes, but you have do something while you're here."

She walked past Kagome and waved her wand around, having a tea set float over to her old desk. "There's a group going out later to explore the relaxing scenery and end the day with feeding the-"

"I don't _care_!" Kagome blurted out. She blushed, hoping she would have better restraint over herself and shook her head. "Lucinda, I came here to _relax_, not to hike around and waste my energy! If I had realized that you changed your idea of relaxation around like this, I would've chosen a different place to be."

Lucinda regarded her with cool eyes. "Trust me dear, you need this. I've already taken the liberty of signing you up for the exploration. If you're not there, you _will _be relocated to the last town with no refund."

Kagome opened her mouth and then promptly closed it again, turning around and walking out the door, slamming it behind her. "This is so STUPID!" was muffled but able to be heard through the door.

Lucinda couldn't help but laugh, a twinkle appearing in her eye. She swirled the last bit of tea around her cup, and watched with trained eyes, as the tea leaves began to settle and form shapes, particularly the shape of a face. She looked up towards the door the other woman had just left out of and she smiled. "Ah, trust me dear, you'll thank me for this later."

~.~.~.~.~

She made sure to make it clear she didn't want to be there. She stomped around and ignored everyone, even the group guide. She was perhaps being childish, but she could care less. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

She huffed and stopped for a moment to bend down and fix the shoe lace that had come undone on her boots. A fresh coat of snow was falling, and when she stood up she blinked in surprise.

"Where is everyone?" she looked straight ahead and could make out the footprints of the group and she followed them, only stopping when the snow had already covered the rest of the tracks. She moved around herself, wondering which way they went when she heard a familiar rustle and was met with a tiny bout of fire.

"You again?" she glared at the tiny dragon. "What do you want?"

It just stared at her with intelligent eyes and she heard a very distinct roar coming from behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened when she came face-to-snout with what looked to be Mama Dragon. The large creature reared back (nearly as tall as the large pine trees surrounding them) and let out another roar. Kagome ran in the opposite direction, her heart beating faster than she'd ever experienced before as she jumped out of the way in time to avoid a strong blast of fire hit the tree where she had been a moment ago. She could still feel the heat as she ran through some muddy slush that the dragon had created.

She felt something ram into her leg and gasped when she saw the baby dragon staring up at her with wide eyes. She cried out and shook her leg to try and get the thing off of her. She looked back and dodged another jet of red-hot flame, this time smelling the scent of burnt hair. She winced and ran until she could run no more and she fell to her knees in a wide clearing. She could hear the larger dragon burst into the area with a flap of its powerful wings and she looked up. She looked down at the smaller dragon next to her and she held it up.

"Is this guy what you want? Please, take him! He's been following me…" she trailed off and watched as the dragon opened its jaw wide and lifted its head in her direction. "Uh-oh."

She closed her eyes when the words of a spell reached her ears and heard the dragon hiss out. She was grabbed roughly from behind and dragged off somewhere. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the man who saved her. He had wild red hair and blue eyes, and an angry expression on his face.

"Are you bloody insane? Were you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" he grabbed her and stood her on her feet as he held his wand up and looked out into the clearing at the distracted dragon.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "_No_ I was not _trying_ to get myself killed." She threw her hands up in the air. "This whole trip has been a disaster! This creepy little dragon has been following me around, and now the big one is trying to kill me!" she glared up into the tree she was hiding behind and looked into the purple eyes of the small dragon.

The man blinked and looked up before scowling. "You! Finally!" He reached his hands up and waited patiently as the dragon flew clumsily down and settled in his arms. "A whole search party for this little bugger!"

Kagome looked at the small creature with a huff and the man shook his head. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for finding him. His mother had escaped the reserve to look for him. So, thank you."

She looked at the attractive man who was now extending an arm towards her with a boyish grin and his previous ire with her suddenly gone. "The name's Charlie Weasley."

Kagome put her bare hand in his own, much warmer one. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Well, maybe this trip wasn't turning out _that_ terrible.

~.~.~.~.~

Kagome looked on as the man she had grown closer to interacted with the ferocious beasts. The winter had ended, and the snow had long since melted off the ground, revealing the bright green grass and small flowers blooming beneath. She could help but smile as he placed a gentle hand on the aggressive dragon that had nearly killed her a few months earlier. She learned that the mighty creature was a Hebridean Black, usually found in Scotland and watched over by the MacFusty clan, but a few had been relocated to the reserves in Romania.

They were usually very aggressive, but Charlie, he just had a way with any type of animal. He was so dedicated to his job and passionate too. When she questioned him, especially on the topic of dragons, his eyes would light up and he'd go into every detail he had memorized. He turned now and was looking at her with a grin and she blushed under his gaze.

He jogged over to where she was and gave her a brief hug. She wished it would've lasted longer, being held in his strong arms. "You should have told me you'd be stopping by today! I would've cleared my schedule to go to lunch or something with you."

Kagome shrugged sheepishly. "It's no big deal, I was just in the area…" That was a lie, but he didn't have to know that she memorized his schedule and had been waiting there for him…

A deep chuckled alerted them both to another presence. "Why, Miss! You should feel privileged to have Mr. Weasley here clear his day for you! He barely even does it for his own family! So in love with his work…" Charlie's friend walked over to them and slapped him on the back. Charlie's face had grown red and he stuttured out "T-That's not entirely true!"

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Charlie here fancies you!"

Kagome looked over at the red head with a curious, yet hopeful expression on her face as Charlie, still bright red, gave his friend a little shove. Charlie turned back to her once his friend was gone and he cleared his throat. "So, how about lunch?"

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "It's a date!"

He shrugged and moved closer to her, scratching his head with his free hand. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Kagome giggled and looked at him with an expression of happiness.

He was cute when he blushed.

~.~.~.~.~

Charlie leaned down and gave Kagome another peck on her lips. He put his arm around her waist and drew her closer to his body. Kagome laughed softly, her cheeks flushed red. "I think they'll notice we're not in the same room as everybody soon."

Charlie chuckled. "So? Let them. I haven't had enough time with you lately with all this chaos going on."

Kagome smiled and looked up at the mistletoe dangling above them. "It's Christmas Charlie, we should be spending it with family." She used her head to motion towards a door with sounds of laughter and holiday cheer escaping.

He leaned down towards her ear. "I _am _spending time with my family. You're right here in front of me aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes and accepted another kiss from him. A fake gag broke the two apart as two identical heads appeared from the other side of the door. "C'mon lovebirds!" "Yeah, Mum wants you two out here with us!"

Charlie huffed but complied as Kagome took his calloused hands into her own much softer pair and led him out to the rest of the party. Warm sights greeted them as they sat down on a couch together and watched as the Weasley family exchanged amusing stories and gifts. Ron came over and stood in front of the couple and shook his head. "I still can't believe it. You actually got _married_." The room went quiet with soft laughter as attention was brought to the only couple sitting down.

Charlie scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" He reached out and ruffled his youngest brother's hair, earning cries of protest.

Kagome laughed and leaned on her husband's shoulder. He let his arm slink across her waist and she hid a smile. Molly Weasley held a hand to her chest and smiled broadly. "I'll admit, I was a tad worried that you'd never make time for lady in your life! I could always use more grandchildren!" she winked at Kagome, who blushed lightly and looked over at Bill and his wife Fleur, holding their young daughter Victoire in their arms.

"Since we're talking confessions," Fred began with a smirk. George quickly picked up his sentence. "We used to think you were even," "_**an aromatic asexual**_!" they finished together and everyone started laughing, even Charlie couldn't help himself. Kagome was near tears as she leaned against him. "C'mon wifey, I don't think it was that funny." Charlie smiled at his wife after his laughter died down to a soft chuckle.

"Oh, if only they knew, HA! You're far from it!" she laughed and kissed him on the lips. He grinned at her and dove in for a deeper kiss, earning mixed responses of disgust and laughter.

All because of a silly dragon.

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

_**I had fun writing this one! Not too sure of what I'll be doing for the next chapter, but it'll be up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Multitude**

_**Kagome-centric oneshots**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Claude**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/The Sookie Stackhouse Novels**_

_**A/N: At first I was going to wait to post this one, since I'm only on the 7th book and not sure as to what happens in the rest of the series with him, so yeah. Maybe one or two of these oneshots will turn into full-length stories if enough people are interested and I can get enough ideas flowing. **_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome Higurashi had seen a lot of beautiful men in her 21 years of living. Well, at least since she could remember anyway. But this man, no, this being sitting casually across from was by far one of the most amazing creatures she had ever been privileged enough to lay eyes on. He was six feet tall with rippling black hair, perfect muscles, and she was sure he had a six-pack. He had a pair of brown, velour-soft eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a sensuous mouth with just the right amount of pout on his bottom lip.

He was _perfect_ in every single way possible.

"Do you have a mirror?"

Kagome's eye twitched. Okay, maybe not _everything_ was perfect, although his silky voice was enough to make any woman drop to their knees and worship him. She rummaged around her purse and pulled out the object he wanted and pushed it across the table and into his awaiting hands.

His eyes lit up and he was quick to flip the little thing open and adjust his hair over his previously pointed ears. She leaned on her hands and continued to stare at him. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to resist his sheer sexiness. Kagome watched as he frowned when he looked at a barely noticeable white line on his ear, a scar from a cosmetic surgery to make his ears more rounded like a human's.

"It's still not gone!" he pouted and carelessly tossed the compact mirror back at her.

She was quick to catch it and scowled at him. "Claude, it's a tiny little mark, and I'm sure by the end of the week, it'll be gone. Also, please don't throw my things."

He shrugged and pulled on a strand of dark hair. "Do you really think so? I have a photoshoot coming up soon…"

Kagome shook her head at his vanity. Claude's dark eyes focused back onto her and he slouched in his seat even more. She had been dealing with the supernatural world since she was 15, being around demons and half-demons at first and then traveling deeper into the world of the mystical and terrifying. She had encountered her fair share of shifters and demons, even running into vampires, especially now that they had revealed themselves to the world. She knew a lot of fairies, mostly because her mother had married a fairy (that bit had certainly startled her), making her half-fae, or something like that. Her younger brother also, and he often was on the receiving end of Claude's attention, much to Kagome's displeasure.

She had begun to think of the time when they met, when she was traveling through Louisiana to meet her father's friend, Claudine. Claudine was working her usual job at the customer service desk when Kagome had visited and Claudine had requested that she go with her twin brother to go check on her godchild Sookie since she had somewhere else to be. She had agreed and was picked up in a stylish car with the attractive Claude behind the wheel.

He really did need a class on social skills since he didn't seem to have any. Kagome sighed as she looked around and saw all the women in the restaurant looking over with dreamy and amazed expressions on their faces. He wanted to meet up with her for lunch and her little heart fluttered around her chest when he'd asked.

They'd somehow gotten closer and she would even go so far as to say they were friends, although Kagome wished all the way down to the tips of her toes that they could be more than just that.

"Do you see that hunk of meat over there? The one with the green eyes? I think I'd like to get to know him…" Claude had a delicious smirk on his lips and a predatory gleam in his eyes. His low tone of voice suggested things far from innocent. He nudged Kagome's foot with his own and she looked over to the attractive man on the other side of the room.

It was a shame he was gay. Of course, she had nothing against people of the homosexual nature, it was just that Claude happened to be the one she fell in love with. Most women would give up in the first minute they'd find out and resolve to just being friends. But not her, there was always a part of her that wished he would turn to her and declare that he was actually bisexual and then continue to ravish her until she begged for mercy.

"Do you think he'd go for me?" He brushed his hair back from his face with his fingers and continued looking at the man. After his latest break up, he was constantly on the lookout for another guy, but usually he would be more reserved when humans were around, and in such a public area. He knew he was attractive and enjoyed having anyone swoon over him, so he would usually make a scene with Kagome, or whoever else he was with when surrounded by humans, by getting all touchy feely and making Kagome wish he meant it.

"I would." She couldn't help but blurt out and she blushed when his face turned towards her in happiness.

"Really? Thanks…does it look better if I keep it this way, or move it like this?" he quickly changed the subject back to his hair and he played with it some more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She honestly hadn't realized how much she had truly cared for him until she saw him with another man. She was heading into Hooligan's (the strip club that he now owned) to bring him a message from Claudine when she paused by the break room and saw him having a heated make out session with his ex-boyfriend who worked as a bouncer for the place.

She slumped against the wall and slid to the floor as she felt her heart sink. Having him unreachable because he preferred another woman was different than him preferring another gender entirely. Her chances to be with him were next to nothing and she sighed, bring her knees up to her chest. She shook her head when she heard a low moan come from the other room and she squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly crawled over into the women's bathroom down the hall and just sat there for a while.

She had seen it all from him, the good, the bad, and even the super ugly. While his physical appearance left nothing to be desired, the same couldn't be said about his personality, but (as she often thought) if she couldn't handle someone at their worst, then she didn't deserve them at their best. Even if Claude had a lot of vain and selfish moments, he had good and unexpectedly silly moments that made her fall in love with him. He was a handful, that was sure, but he was worth being around.

The door opened and she saw one of the club's dancers walk in. Melody, Kagome vaguely remembered that was her name, had made a noise of surprise when recognized who it was and she saw her sitting on the floor.

"Oh hun, you okay? You look a little pale…" she trailed off and was quick to kneel down to her level and place her hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel feverish." She murmured and Kagome couldn't help the sudden tears that sprang from the depths of her eyes.

Melody was startled by her sobs but then reached over and brought the younger woman into her arms. "Now, now, it's alright. Whatever it is, It's gonna be okay."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" an enthusiastic voice caused Kagome to open her eyes and she groaned, throwing the covers back over her head.

"Go away!" she couldn't help but be grumpy when she saw him now. His recent displays of PDA were enough to make her want to stay in the safety and comfort of her home that was equipped with the ice cream amount deemed necessary to help her cope with her little heartbreak.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" the masculine voice huffed and she felt the weight of the bed shift.

"You promised me you'd come along to this next shoot with me, but you didn't show, what's up with that? Have you been avoiding me? I'm trying to create a good portfolio here, but you don't even seem to care."

Kagome rolled over in her bed and she buried herself deeper within the plush covers. She felt embarrassed and guilty, for she had truly forgotten he had asked her to pose with him for a picture to go into his collection to help him start up his modeling career.

"How'd you even get into my house anyway?" That was a stupid question, she knew.

A pair of hands grasped the covers and she struggled to keep them on, but she lost the battle when they were thrown off the bed. She came face-to-face with Claude and his own scowl. "I am a full-blooded fairy, remember? I have my ways."

How could she forget? His inhuman beauty was always a constant reminder. She pushed his face roughly away from her own and he made a loud noise of protest. "Watch the face!"

"Why don't you go ask Sookie again? She modeled with you the last time, right?" she muttered and looked away from him.

Claude moved closer until he had her trapped beneath his arms and she was forced to look at him. "I asked Sookie because Al said she would complement me in the pictures, which she did, but I wanted someone with a similar beauty to mine for the next few."

Kagome blinked up at him. Had he just said she nearly as beautiful as him? She didn't think she was even close and that was a spectacular compliment coming from him. He didn't typically notice female beauty (unless talking about his sisters who were basically female versions of him with different personalities) and it was rare to hear him give a compliment, or at least, he had never given her one unless to approve of her clothing choice.

Her face must have shown all that she was thinking because he then snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't look so shocked. You have blood of the Fae running through your veins, so naturally I'd ask you. Personally, I think our dark hair would look good flowing together if we did some close up shots. Although, I'll have to see if Al can pull any angle tricks with the camera since you're so short…odd for someone of fairy descent."

A little spark of hope flamed up. Maybe he was bisexual?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Has he never had a female lover?" Kagome couldn't help but ask she stared down at her teacup.

A laugh that reminded Kagome of bells caused her to lift her head at the fairy sitting next to her. "Perhaps once, or twice, before he figured out that he preferred male touch, but that was quite a few years ago." Claudine was smiling and her typical cheerful personality was in full swing.

Kagome frowned. Quite a few years ago typically meant a long, long, super _**long**_ time ago in fairy terms. She was sitting with her friend for some time together before Claudine had to make a trip back to Faery.

"I'll have to leave soon," Claudine started, looking at a small clock on the wall. "I must speak with Sookie too, she's heading for a dangerous place and I will try to convince her not to go. Are you sure you don't want to come back with me? It's only for a few days." Her achingly familiar and beautiful features only reminded Kagome of the fairy she could never have.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have things to do here." Kagome stood up and walked her friend to the front door of her home and watched as she waved goodbye and left with her car.

Kagome shut the door and pouted. She had went with Claude the other day to get pictures taken of the two, and when he turned his smoldering look on her, she nearly melted away where she stood. She had to suppress her pain when she remembered that it was all for show and that he wasn't about to whisk her away and offer her his unconditional love and adoration.

Hearing a knock at the door, Kagome hurried back and pulled it open. She faltered for a moment when she saw it was Claude with a bored expression on his face. Without even bothering to ask, he stepped through the doorway and walked until he was in her kitchen and raiding her fridge. This was something she had grown used to.

"Don't you have any fruit juice or something?" he mumbled and glared at her from over his shoulder.

Kagome smiled softly and nudged him aside. "It's in the back, see? Just like every other time."

He huffed and reached back to grab the bottle. Kagome watched as he went to her counter, fishing around for a glass until he poured the juice and drank it. "This is good stuff." He said suddenly very content.

He drank the last drop before he set the glass down and looked at her intently. "I asked Al for one more photoshoot. It'll be down by the woods this time. He had this great idea to do some pictures where the sun shines down in different areas and it will make my features pop more and make everything very earthy and natural. So I told him I'd bring you down with me. We should probably go now." He was trying hard not to get excited as he stared down at her smiling.

Kagome shrugged and nodded her head, not caring that he asked very _very_ last minute. "Sure, why not?"

Claude's eyes sparkled merrily as he swooped down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome's face turned bright red after her he pulled away. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart and he smirked, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

"This will be perfect for my soon-to-be career! They'll love these ones!" he continued on about outfit choices and how these pictures were his ticket to modeling glory, but Kagome wasn't really focusing on that, and instead smiled softly with her hand resting on her lips.

Maybe she _did_ stand a chance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Multitude**

_**Kagome-centric oneshots**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Fred & George**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: I can't recall ever seeing something like this pop up in any story, so I thought I'd try it out! I think this one's a bit longer, a little choppier than I would have liked, but I'll come back to revise it a tad later, I wanted to get this out for an update ASAP.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

One problem of moving was leaving everything you knew behind. Kagome sighed and scanned through the newspaper in her hands. She had everything set up in her new home when she moved from Japan to England, and now she needed a job. It didn't have to be anything serious, just something with a paycheck that could get her started on her new life here.

It hadn't been easy making the move but it was something she chose. She left behind her friends and family to experience life in the country that she had been eager to live in since she was a child. A good friend of hers had helped to find her a place to live but she politely declined his offer to get her a job in the Ministry for Magic. It wasn't the type of job she wanted to start out with, so she got a humble apartment not far from Diagon Alley and was on the hunt for a simple job.

Walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, Kagome squinted and looked down at a small square of words on the paper she was holding. Apprenticeship Wanted: Ollivander's Wand Shop!

She shook her head and flipped to another page. So far the job search wasn't going so well, every ad she saw in the paper was something she wasn't interested in. Taking one final glance over the newspaper, she casually discarded it in a wastebasket in the doorway of a shop.

"That's just there to prop the door open!" a sharp voice called out and Kagome winced, hurrying on her way and looking over her shoulder and over a soft apology.

Reaching into the pocket of her jeans, she caressed her wand and pulled it out easily. Admiring once again the fine carving on the handle and the delicate wood itself, she lazily twirled it around in her hands, being careful not to focus any magic into it accidentally. Looking around, she spotted an tea shop and she smiled softly, heading towards it. Perhaps a cup would clear her senses and she would find another copy of the news and consider some of the jobs she had previously mentally discarded from her job list. A job was a job after all.

Passing by a shop on the corner of the street, she suddenly paused in her tracks, glancing once at her destination and then at a sign on the shop was passing. She placed her slender fingers on the glass window that separated her from the brightly flashing and swirling Help Needed! Sign. It looked fairly urgent and when she looked up at the shop for its name, she couldn't help a soft grin escape. Why not? She had a pretty good sense of humor.

Opening the door and stepping inside, she was immediately overwhelmed by all the chaos and pure insanity that was running rampant. Strange things were flying all around her and customers (ranging from children to adults) were everywhere. There was so much color and noise that she almost couldn't believe the silence that lingered right outside hadn't been infested with so much…loudness.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" a voice laced with false sincerity greeted her ears and she turned to see a fairly short, and stout, man standing next to her holding a box under one arm and using his wand to help him 'carry' several other boxes floating behind him. "Is there something in particular you need help to find?" his sickly sweet smile was just as fake as the tone he was using and Kagome scowled.

"Actually, I was just coming in to inquire a-"

"YOU PUT THAT DOWN NOW! YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT! CAN'T YOU READ THE SIGN? IT SPECIFICALLY SAYS 'DO NOT TOUCH UNLESS BUYING'." His true colors were revealed as he continued to verbally attack a small boy. The boy proceeded to stick his tongue out, and carried a small, dark object over to a cash register with him.

"Whaddya want?" he huffed and turned back to Kagome.

Her scowl grew deeper and she pointed to the back of the sign on the window. "As I was saying, I'm here to inquire about the job…you guys are hiring, right?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he looked her up and down in disapproval. "Yeah, we are."

He stared at her for another moment and started making his way to the back of the store, all his boxing loyally following behind him. Blinking in confusion, Kagome looked around, unsure if she should follow him or not. She got her response when a box flew back to her and she heard a voice call out, "You comin' or not?"

She nodded and made her ways through the throngs of people with some difficulty. She even lost sight of the man for a moment before she found him scolding another customer. She caught up and he grumbled, leading her to a narrow back corridor colored in purple, and he opened a door and led her though. Shutting the door behind him, it became instantly quiet and he sat down at a table in the surprisingly big room, having trouble with his oversized robe.

"You'll do."

Kagome blinked and stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

He shrugged and waved his short wand around until a steaming mug landed with a thud in front of him and he grabbed the handle roughly, taking a swig. "You daft or something? I said you got the job."

"Just like that…What?" she asked, clearly confuddled. "Huh? You mean I…have a job?"

Looking over the rim of his mug, the man glared at her. "Yup."

"There isn't a process to this? I mean, the interview, the job application." She frowned and scratched her head. This wasn't making very much sense to her.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, we need the help. We've just lost 4 employees to another branch and the blokes that own the place didn't anticipate so much business during this time of year. Normally, this is when they get the least customers. I'll take care of the paperwork and all the technical stuff; you just worry about putting all the new shipments on the shelves. All these bloody children are buying faster than we can stock up."

"Ok, so, this means I'm starting today?" Kagome questioned cautiously. This was definitely a first for her. What a weird job. Ugh, and she had to starting by shelving items!

With a slam and spill of his mug, he sneered at her. "Obviously." He pointed over to an area with a wrinkled box. "The uniform's in there, wear it every day or don't bother coming in at all. The hours are from 8 in the mornin' to 10 at night, normally we work in shifts, but until the bosses get back, we're getting in as many hours in as possible with just the three of us now. Lunch normally is an hour break, but for now it'll be half an hour. Got it?"

Waling over to the box, she nodded to show she was listening as she pulled a purple robe out of the box. It wasn't terribly hideous, so she could live with it. Shaking her head, she wondered if it was too late to back out. "Did you say there's only three employees including me right now?" she suddenly wondered and looked back over at her new boss who was heading out the door.

He grunted a positive and she sighed. Suddenly thinking of something she called out to him. "Wait! I don't even know your name yet. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

He rolled his shoulders back and forth as though preparing himself for the store. "The name's Avery Stock." With that, he left the room, temporarily letting overbearingly loud sound in before it became peacefully quiet again.

Kagome looked down at the clothing in her hands and began to change, wondering what exactly she was going to do about this strange situation she found herself in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had already been nearly a month since she had been hired and she found she enjoyed her job immensely. Sure, it was crowded, obnoxiously loud, and crazy, but it was fun! She had gotten used to Avery's constant yelling and terrible people skills and she had even become friends with the only other employee. It was strange that no one else had walked in looking for a job, but it seemed to her that things were getting easier for the shop. Not as many people drifted in, so they were able to rotate jobs and take more frequent breaks.

Placing another colorful box of canary creams of a low shelf, she smiled as a group of teenagers sprinted past her and she shook her head, hearing a familiar voice yell after them. Turning to the edge of the stairs, she looked down a floor to check on the only cashier, Verity. She seemed to be getting frazzled with all the customers waiting in line so she made her way down the long flight of stairs and stepped behind another counter and motioned for people to step up towards her.

Verity threw her a thankful smile from across the store as she rang up various items and Kagome grinned in response. Going through the typical actions of working the register, she began thinking about the owners. She hadn't actually met them yet, which Verity had explained that they were away trying to work out some business things, and that usually, they were always hanging around the store and entertaining everyone. From what she had heard about them, they seemed to be very nice men, the shop dedicated to all things humorous and miscellaneous gave away their own undeniable sense of humor and creativity since they had created nearly every single item in the shop themselves. Kagome also recalled that somewhere she heard they were twins, which was interesting because she was also a twin. Sort of. Well, she was, but she just referred to Kikyo as just her sister (when she formally always referred to her as 'my twin') at the moment since they weren't exactly on the best terms, so in her mind, the childish way to spite her sister, was to falsely deny she was her twin.

Ringing up another item, the loud chime of the bells going off indicated that yet another customer had entered the store, and she heard Verity call out a loud and friendly welcome. Another, masculine, voice responded with a chuckle, and she saw a red-headed man make his way back to the store. She watched in curiosity as he spoke with her friend about something before making his way over the counter right next to hers.

"Hello." He nodded towards her as he waved some other customers over.

"Hi." She responded, not sure what else to say. "I haven't seen you around, but seeing that you have the red hair I keep hearing about, are you one of the owners?"

He smiled awkwardly and shook his head. "No, Fred and George are my older brothers, they asked that I stop by and lend a hand. I also wanted to see if Avery knew when they were coming back, but he's in his typically mood. I don't understand why they hired the git."

Kagome laughed softly. "I sure don't know, but, wouldn't you know when they were coming back if they were your brothers? I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Ron." He offered her another nod since his hands were too busy to reach out and shake hers. "They surprise everyone with when they come and go, sometimes they say when they'll stop in, and sometimes they won't. I got an owl from them the other day, but it didn't say when they were coming back."

She nodded and for a while nobody said anything and the sounds of laughter, yelling, and resounding booms filled the air for them as time went by. Ringing up her last customer, Kagome closed up her area, and waving to Verity, signaled that she was going on her break now.

She headed back to their break room and relished in the sweet silence that met her ears. As much fun as it was out there, she needed a little peace and quiet every once in a while. She supposed that's why they made it so that no noise could escape in through the room. She smiled as she grabbed a dainty cup and poured herself a warm cup of tea.

Sitting down at the wooden table with its mismatched chairs, she felt right at home. It was nice working here, not to mention she got a discount, and although she typically didn't buy anything for herself, but rather, sending it back home to her little brother Souta. He was sure to be amused by the intriguing tricks wands and their popular Skiving Snackbox. She was pretty positive that she would be receiving an owl any day now that would be carrying a detailed letter from her brother on when and where he used what she had sent, along with the effects.

"Well, what have we got here?"

"Do you remember hiring this one?"

"Not particularly, you?"

"Not a bit!"

Taking a quick sip of her tea, Kagome turned to see two rather tall and well-dressed men leaning against the small kitchen's counter observing her. Blinking for a moment, she noticed that the two were obviously twins, and held the physical trait of red hair. Putting two and two together, she stood up in a hurried motion and moved slightly closer to them.

"Oh, I'm Kagome. Avery hired me around a month ago." She fidgeted under their stares and they turned towards one another.

"Heh, looks like ol' Avery's done it again!" the one on the left said with a chuckle.

The twin on the right smirked and extended his hand. "I'm Fred Weasley, and it is nice to meet you. I'm afraid we've been so busy extending the business…"

"Yeah, so we haven't had time to hire more help around here. George Weasley by the way." The other twin also held his hand out, and Kagome stepped closer and, not wanting to be rude, stuck out both of her hands and shook theirs at the same time, earning small grins.

"So, this is an official welcome to our store, and if you hadn't realized, this is my twin." Fred nodded over at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Actually, he's my twin. I don't know where he gets these ideas from." Kagome smiled and observed the interactions of the two, feeling a small spark of jealousy that she and Kikyo couldn't be that close. It just wasn't in her sister's nature to be funny and outgoing, naturally being more serious and introverted.

The door popped open and a sweating Avery came panting in. When he noticed the twins he stood up as straight and tall as he could muster and saluted them. "I didn't realize you two were back! I've taken the liberty of hiring Miss Higurashi here to help out. Without the extra set of hands, I don't know what would've happened."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at what she was hopping was a compliment and noticed that Avery still kept his hand at his forehead, as if waiting for something. Feeling warm breath tickle her throat, she glanced over slightly to see one of the twins lean over to her. She was guessing it was Fred, since he was wearing an 'F' on his tie. "We don't know why he does that either." He chuckled and looked over at his brother who nodded and looked over to Avery. "At ease Mr. Stock!"

Avery then slouched out of his stiff positioning and cleared his throat. "I've readied your paperwork detailing the inventory sold while you were gone. Everything has been selling out quickly as per usual."

Fred nodded and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You know Victor Krum?"

George made his way over and placed his hand on her free shoulder in a friendly gesture. Kagome nodded, she was familiar with the sport of Quidditch. Her brother was more into it than she, rather, he followed everything that went on while she just enjoyed watching the game itself.

"We happened to run into him on our travels," George continued for him.

"And we have thought up a new piece of merchandise!" Fred nodded seeming very proud of themselves.

"Thinking very hard on this one, we've figured that everyone likes cookies, so during the Quidditch World Cup, we'll sell these little things.."

"That have Victor's name and face on it, and we'll call them…"

"Krum Cookies!" they spoke in unison and then laughed at some joke between them. Kagome stood in the middle, not quite getting it, and Avery seemed to be the same way.

George chuckled and nudged Kagome. "Say, wouldn't you like a nibble of a crumb of a Krum Cookie?"

Fred snorted and slapped his twin on the back. "Ha! I see what you did there, brilliant! That's how we'll market them! It has a catchy ring to it."

"Yeah, and if that sells, then we can sell them all throughout the season, maybe even making ones of the other teams." George nodded and they both seemed set on doing that.

Kagome sighed with a smile, "Well, not to interrupt your genius session, but I believe I should start heading back out now."

Avery had already left, and she was sure it was a madhouse out there again. The twins noticed he was gone and they let her leave and get back to her work since they also had things to take care of from their long absence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She got stuck closing up the shop that night, but she supposed it wasn't all that bad. She had already changed out of her work robes and the twins had offered to stay an hour longer to help her get everything in order. Normally they would've left by now to go be with their large and extremely wonderful family full of gingers, but tonight she noticed they had a particular gleam in their eyes.

Kagome waved her wand around and watched in approval as another pile of scrambled items flew from their places and righted themselves into the shelves where they belonged. Looking around, she noted that everything else was in place and she walked downstairs to the main floor. Seeing that George was finishing counting the money and Fred was whispering something to him, she cleared her throat to grab their attention.

When both of their gazes were on her, she waved to them and started for the door. "Thank you for staying so late to help me clean up! It was extra messy today, so I really appreciated the help." She smiled but then paused when she heard them come up behind her and shut the door.

"Ah, not so fast." Fred smirked and pulled her gently away from the door.

"You can't expect to get out of here that easily. Not when we did so much to help you."

"We decided that now, you will return the favor, and I'm a bit hungry, so I was thinking we go back to the break room and find something to eat." Fred continued on and George leaned towards her, clasping her hand in his and leading her back through the store.

"What's this all about?" Kagome raised an eyebrow but let herself be dragged towards them anyway.

George scoffed. "We've been trying to be subtle about it, but you haven't given us many choices, so…"

Fred grinned, "So we're all going to eat together and it will be a cozy little break room date!"

Kagome felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. "A date?"

They both nodded and she shook her head. "I'm a bit…confused. You guys like me? Both of you?"

Another nod and they began to laugh to themselves as they exchanged some humorous banter.

"I told you we should've given her roses. There's no double meaning in that!"

Fred smirked and none-too-gently pushed his brother into a pile of Headless Hats and George responded with a quick shove and a grin of his own. Kagome took a moment to think about this, a dazed expression on her face. They had given her flowers, but weren't they just being nice?

When they reached the back door, George moved easily behind her and place one hand on her hip and another over her eyes. She protested for a moment before George explained that it would "ruin the surprise if you looked."

She assumed she was hearing Fred opening the door, but she wasn't guided into the room until another few seconds later and George helped to make sure she avoided any objects in her path. Her foot slammed into something and she scowled and paused to reach down to her foot but a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back up.

"George! You're not supposed to batter our date!" she heard an over exaggerated sigh and George chuckled, not at all serious. "Ah, Sorry about that!"

Finding the pressure of his hand gone from her eyes, she took that as permission to open hers and she was pleasantly surprised when she did. They had set up the room with candles…everywhere. They were charmed to float up at the ceiling, they were on the table that had been draped in table cloth, they were even scattered on the floor in the corners of the room. The lightening fell in a romantic way across everything, including the two handsome men she found herself staring at. They each had one hand on a chair that was further apart from the table than the others and she found herself moving towards it. She sat down and they pushed her closer and sat down themselves. Raising up their glasses and motioning for Kagome to do the same, they shared a look and smirked when a bubbly liquid filled the cups and they made a toast.

**"To the first date, and many more to come!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Multitude**

_**Kagome-centric oneshots**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Nick**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Grimm**_

_**A/N: Will contain spoilers if you aren't up to a certain part in the series about Juliette. I kind of liked putting this one together.**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **_

"How are things going with Juliet?"

The question caught Nick off guard. His eyes snapped up to Monroe's uncertain gaze. He knew that whatever his friend called him over to discuss, it wasn't going to be something he liked. He wasn't fooled by Monroe's false smile, and his fumbling hands were a dead giveaway.

Nick scoffed and shook his head, humoring the Wesen sitting on the couch across from him, "Well, they're kind of in a holding pattern…except that nobody's holding anybody - Monroe, just _tell _me what you need to say."

Monroe licked his lips and his eyes darted around nervously "Okay. I saw…a guy in the spice shop."

Nick raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Yeah?"

Monroe frowned at him and lowered his eyes to the ground, suddenly finding a stray string on the rug beneath his feet that was more interesting. "Uh, I was coming out of the back room to help this couple who had come in for some guidance and this guy had his arms around this person and they were kissing, and then they stopped and then she turned, and she looked right at me, and uh…" Monroe sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.

Nick refused to let his smile waver, although it did shrink a bit, and his eyes reflected his own sudden uncertainty. A sinking feeling began bubbling throughout him and he looked into Monroe's eyes questionably. _No. No. No. No._

"…she kind of looked remarkably like…"

_No. It can't be. Don't say it. Don't say it. _

"Juliette"

"Ooh." The unexpected noise startled him when he realized it passed through his lips. The sound of his own shock and despair made him cringe as the smile quickly turned into a tight line. His jaw clenched tight and his teeth ground together. Another wave of raw emotion engulfed him leaving him confused as his clenched his fists, feeling frustrated, betrayed, angry, and beyond upset. "Who's the guy?"

Monroe sat a little straighter and watched his friend with worried eyes. "That's a good question. Because I don't know his name, and I don't know, you know, what the circumstances are or what the relationship is, if there even is a relationship." Monroe gestured wildly and stared at Nick.

"They were kissing, Monroe." Nick growled out and settled for good old fashioned anger.

He winced and started fumbling around with the beer he picked up from the table. "I know. That looks like resuscitation, I guess, at best. But I gotta tell you, I don't know the whole story, okay? I don't know anything more than what I haven't told you."

"Ooh." The same noise escaped his lips again but he ignored it this time. He ran his shaking fingers through his hair and took a shaky breath. His eyes narrowed at the floor and his hands rested over his face for a moment, covering up the look of devastation on his face. "...Well I wonder who she remembered instead of me."

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have done this." Monroe suddenly felt extremely guilty for telling him about the heated exchange. It was so awkward when he realized it was Juliette in the man's arms, and he remembered explicitly the way her eyes widened when she realized Monroe was working at the shop. The look of mortification and fear…and the way she got the hell out of there.

"No, it's better to deal with the truth." Nick stood up, and hid his raging emotions behind an indifferent mask. He began walking over to the front door of his friend's house.

Monroe's eyes widened and he quickly stood up and followed his friend. "Wait, Nick! Hold on, I-i think that there's a possibility this has to do with that spell Adalind put on her. She may have no idea what she's doing."

The Grimm paused at door and stared at the finely crafted wood before turning and looking weakly over at his friend. "She recognized you?"

Monroe bit his lip and shrugged. "Yeah."

"Then she knows this is coming." He gritted out and opened the door. He walked out and was careful not to slam it shut behind him. He walked down the steps of the porch and stopped by a tree on his way down the sidewalk to his car. Glaring at the innocent vegetation, he curled his fingers into a fist and slammed it into the rough bark of the tree. "_Dammit_ Juliette!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Signaling to get the bartender's attention, Nick adjusted himself to get more comfortable on the stool he was perched on. He couldn't decide if he wanted to drown his sorrows in wine, or something much, _much _stronger. Looking at some of the bottles of red wine sitting behind the counter, his eyes caught sight of a familiar bottle. His eyes darkened and he glared at it. He gave Juliette a bottle of that for the anniversary of when they first met. He would settle on something much stronger tonight. After learning all that he just did, he deserved it.

After ordering, he placed his head down on the old wooden counter and stared off into space. Not that many people were in tonight. He glanced up at the clock and realized it was still a bit early before more people would be making their way through the doors for something to eat and drink while they played at the pool tables and laughed and had a great time that he couldn't.

He would enjoy the peace and quiet while he could. The bartender gave him a discreet look before settling the glass on the area in front of him and pouring the bourbon into a short crystal glass. "Your drink." He mumbled and Nick sat up, slowly grabbing the glass. He stared at the warm coloring and sighed, swirling the liquid around. He titled his head back slightly to adjust to the liquid he allowed to flow down his throat. He shivered momentarily, having nearly forgotten the smooth, oaky taste of the alcohol.

He cleared his throat and shook his head, pushing his glass forward, determined to have another one. The bartender nodded and walked over. "Another?" Nick nodded and sighed.

He closed his eyes momentarily and opened them only after a small breeze carried a subtle perfumed scent into his nose. Taking a deep inhale, his eyes lazily roamed over to the woman that took a seat on the stool next to him. She shrugged off her jacket before her blue eyes met his own. Her eye color surprised him. It was a color not commonly found with the Asian features she bore. She looked to be around his age, maybe younger, and her tired expression had him curious as to what brought her over to a bar so early in the night.

Her eyes flickered back to the bartender as he placed Nick's drink in front of him and asked her what she would like.

"A martini, please." Her exhausted voice matched the bags under her eyes.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Lady, we've got a whole lot of martinis, which one? Do you wanna see a menu?"

The woman waved her hand in mild annoyance. "Whatever is easiest for you to make, I don't really care. Surprise me."

The man walked away, grumbling under his breath to make her drink. Her fingers reached out and traced the indents and other markings that previously patrons left behind on the counter before her. Nick observed her silently and then focused his attention back on his drink. Tracing the rim he couldn't help but sneak another look, and then look back, glad she wasn't making small talk with him since he didn't feel like talking anyway.

After the bartender returned and placed a simple martini glass in front of the woman he looked over again. "A martini? Seems like you need a stronger drink for whatever's bothering you." He mentally cursed himself for saying anything. Maybe he did want to talk to someone.

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked over at him with a shrug. "I don't typically drink, so I can't handle anything too strong. The taste of that stuff is too much for me anyway."

He nodded in understanding and then proceeded to pick up his drink. "It's not so bad." He flicked his hand and downed the liquor with as much ease as he could fake. He winced and let out a groan in mild disgust.

She smiled softly. "Really?"

He frowned, raising the glass to signal another round. "Gets better with every sip."

"So what problems are you trying to drink away?" her question made him look over at her.

"What makes you think I have problems?" he leaned closer to catch her soft words. He could practically feel the alcohol on his breath reach over to her nose, and he leaned back a bit, but she didn't seem bothered.

She smiled and pointed at his glass. "Lonely man at the bar drinking something strong with a faraway look in his eyes…let me guess, lady issues?"

He sniffed lightly and slouched more in the seat. "Somethin' like that." He mumbled and scratched his head. He grabbed his freshly filled glass and vaguely wondered how much the bartender would let him get away with drinking.

Raising her martini glasses and nibbling on the olive that came with it, she nodded to him. "To bad relationships."

He couldn't help but raise his own glass in return and mimic her words. "To bad relationships."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Moaning softly, Nick pushed the woman into the wall. He greedily assaulted her mouth and she ran her slender fingers through his dark hair. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she leaned down and placed a trail of warm kisses down his neck. Nick grunted as he felt around behind her and with some effort on his part, and twisted a doorknob, which led the two to fall to the ground inside. With some laughter, Nick easily picked her up again and kicked the door shut behind him.

After climbing out of his hold, the woman giggled and led him back through her apartment. Articles of clothes found themselves littered on the floor as they neared her bedroom and Nick stumbled into the area after her. Their alcohol induced haze had them falling onto the bed together.

Pausing for just a moment, Nick's thoughts flashed back to Juliette realizing that he was still in a relationship with her. Even if she had been unfaithful, he couldn't shake the sudden guilt that washed over his form at the fact that he had completely forgotten about her. He didn't want to fall to her level, but…warm hands caressed his chest and made their way further downward. He shook his head, he was drunk, and for a night, he just wasn't going to care.

"Oh hey," he breathed into the woman's ear, getting her attention. "What's yer name?" he slurred and she let out a breathy laugh as he took his turn getting to know her body.

"Kagome…" she trailed off and let out an unexpected yet delicious moan. "You?"

"Nick."

Maybe this could be the start of something new…


	6. Chapter 6

Multitude

_Kagome-centric oneshots_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Kagome/Shippo_

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_A/N: Not a crossover today…I don't think I've really seen that many of this pairing, I would like to see more of it circulating! Oh, if you guys wanna read a good one that I found, go check out _Strange Fruit _by Miss Selah. It's heavy on the lemon, so if you like that, go read it! Also, leave a review or two, we need find a way to motivate her to update! There might still be hope! _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"I'm so glad we found each other." Kagome sighed happily, a silly grin on her face.

A weak chuckle behind her had her looking over her shoulder. "You've said that at least 15 times within the last hour."

"I _know_, but, I can't help myself Shippo, it's been so long! I realize that for me it has only been five years, so I can't imagine how long it felt for you!" she shook her head and picked up the unassuming brush lying on her desk. She began to slowly comb through her wet, knotted hair and looked back towards a set of pictures taped to her wall. Fondly, she gazed over them and the seemingly mis-matched group of people that they portrayed.

"It was different for me each day throughout the last 505 years. Some days were nearly unbearable and others went by quicker than I could blink. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you." Shippo walked closer to her and watched with his attentive emerald eyes as she ran her fingers through her dark locks. He reached his hands up and casually slipped them into his suit pockets.

Kagome paused and looked towards him once again. "I was afraid you…_died_." She looked away guiltily. "Once I heard about Inuyasha from Kouga….I didn't know what to think anymore." Shippo's eyes darkened at the mention of their silver-haired friend. "Inuyasha had it rough his last year. Believe it or not, that yokai that poisoned him ended his misery."

"Who would've thought," She frowned and stood, walking over to the pictures scattered along her wall. She reached out and caressed the one in the center of them all. "death by poison. I didn't think that would be possible for him. He must've been in such pain."

Her orange-haired friend shrugged. "We were careless the night of the new moon, we didn't take the normal safety precautions that we usually would've when he turned into a human. We didn't think we'd be attacked in our own village…" he shook his head as if to clear the dark memories from his mind.

"On a lighter note, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight." His change is mood startled her momentarily before she smiled.

"Sure. We'll be able to celebrate our little family reunion!" she smiled and walked out of her room, leaving Shippo to inwardly cringe. He looked over to a picture frame on her desk, and raised an eyebrow at the man in the picture that had his arms wrapped around Kagome. The man that he had once heard so many complaints about from Inuyasha.

He tapped his sharpened nails against her door frame in annoyance. She might've considered him family, but that wasn't exactly what he wanted from her. He definitely wanted to be part of her family, but not as a brother or the son type of figure she had in her mind. His newest mission would be to get her to see him as more than just some good friend, more than just a relative. His lips curled back over his teeth into a snarl, exposing his fangs. To do all that, he would have to eliminate the current competition. That spineless and pathetic human that she called her boyfriend… _Hojo_.

~*~*~*~*~  
Hojo swallowed nervously and adjusted his tie to be a bit more loose around his neck. When Kagome had invited him to come with her to her old friend's party, he thought he would be spending the night by her side, watching the way that she laughed and how her eyes lit up when she would talk to her friends. He wouldn't admit it out loud (or perhaps he would, but only ever to her), but he would do anything for her. He couldn't possibly imagine that there was someone else out there that was willing to do anything to _get_ her.

He took another step back from the man he was standing across from. It was a bit chilly, being outside in the man's garden and all. The man step a step towards him and narrowed his eyes. The effect looking purely demonic as his green eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight…and were those…fangs? Hojo shook his head and smiled nervously. There was something very dangerous about this man.

"Now, Hojo, I'll only tell you this once, so listen closely. I don't approve of you being with Kagome. Not even microscopically. I think you're no good for her, too boring, if you will." Shippo cleared his throat and stepped even closer to the quivering man. Taking a quick look at his fearful form, he scoffed. "And you call yourself a male. No backbone at all. You wouldn't even be able to defend her properly!"

Hojo seemed to get a sudden burst of courage as he slowly straightened up and glared at Shippo. "And you think you would be perfect for her?"

"Naturally." He tilted his head slightly and threw his arm around Hojo's shoulders. Hojo's eyes widened fearfully at the motion.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you." A familiar voice was carried over to their ears and they turned slightly, Shippo still keeping a firm grip on Hojo.

"Ah, me and Hojo here were just having a little man-to-man conversation! Weren't we?" Shippo winked and tightened his arm around his neck enough to make Hojo feel very uncomfortable.

"Boys will be boys." She smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well. I was just coming to tell you Shippo, I think we're gonna stay the night. I've had too much to drink to drive home." She giggled and stretched. "I'm tired too."

Shippo's expression softened towards her. "Of course, feel free to make use of the guest bedroom."

"I-I'll be okay to drive us home. " Hojo squeaked out, much to Shippo's dismay.

Kagome nodded, but Shippo interrupted, "Ah, my friend, don't think I didn't see you downing those glasses of whiskey! No, no, I insist, stay the night. I'll have another guest bedroom prepared just for you. _Downstairs_. On the _opposite_ side of the house."

Hojo scowled, clearly picking up on the man's idea of keeping them separated. "That's not necessary."

"But it is." Shippo murmured, smiling back at Kagome, who was too far to hear his words. "Unless, perhaps you want to go home and Kagome will spend the night. That's even better, actually."

Hojo tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I'll stay." He grumbled and Shippo released him.

In a flash, Shippo was by Kagome's side, one hand resting dangerously low on her back, as he escorted her back inside his home, smirking back at his enemy's fuming form.

Kagome angrily chomped down on the poor pancake she had previously stabbed with her fork. "I just don't get it!"

Shippo reached over and poured more tea into her cup, nodding with false sympathy. He placed the kettle back on the stove before he walked around the marble island in the center of the kitchen to where Kagome sat behind in on a stool.

She sighed and smiled at him. "Thank you, again, for letting me stay here. I don't know why Hojo's been acting so terribly lately. I just couldn't stand it anymore, so I left him."

"It's my pleasure." He placed his hands on her shoulders and smirked behind her back.

"I mean, first he starts talking badly about you, and then he has the nerve to say I shouldn't ever see you again! How dare he! Who does he think he is?" she huffed and shoved another piece of her breakfast down her throat. "I sure gave him a piece of my mind though! I mean, c'mon, why would you interfere in our relationship? You'd have to be in…"

She froze suddenly, as though something had just occurred to her. She glanced to her shoulder where Shippo was resting his head and gazing up at her with a lazy smirk. He reached a hand up and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "I love it when you're all fired up."

His comment, one that would normally make her roll her eyes and not give any more thought to, set warning bells off in her head as things suddenly began to click in place. The reason why, after a year ago, her relationship with Hojo began to go downhill once she was reunited with Shippo was…

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged him off of her. "Shippo?" she asked in a dangerously low tone.

The kitsune could only grin at her anger. "Yes?" he purred out and reached towards her, chuckling when she swatted his hand away.

"Don't tell me that you…you have been trying to break my boyfriend and I up." She stood up from her seat and raised her finger to his chest.

He rolled his eyes and offered her his most innocent look. "Little ol' me? Never."

Understanding shown in her blue eyes and quickly gave way to her fury. "Why would you do that Shippo? Huh? Why would you mess around like this?"

Any patience he had with her suddenly flew out the window as he growled, "Why? Because he's not good enough for you! _I _should be the one by your side, DAMN IT." He slammed his hand on the marble counter and she gasped as a large crack appeared under his hand. She blinked in surprise at his sudden display of explosive emotion, never having heard such an outburst from him before.

"You mean…you…" she fumbled over her words as a blush crept over her cheeks.

Shippo leaned closer to her body and his hands snaked around her waist. He allowed his lips to brush against her forehead and he momentarily closed his eyes. "I want you."

The words caused a shiver to flow up her spine and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I want you to be my mate, Kagome." He mumbled and took a hold of one of her hands.

She shook her head. "Shippo, I-I can't."

His eyes lit up with determination and annoyance. He grabbed her and pushed her body onto the cold counter in one movement. The glass plate that once held her breakfast shattered as it hit the floor, leaving the room in near silence. Shippo held her wrists together in one of his hands as he used the other to push up her shirt. She gasped and he placed his lips on her bare skin, traveling lower, and lower.

"I'll do whatever it takes to change your mind." He purred out to her. "I'll show you why _I_ should be your lover."

"Oh!" Kagome gasped as his tongue ran along her skin.

By the end of the day, he definitely had her convinced.


End file.
